


Hopes

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He hopes and wishes. </i><br/>Early season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes

He teases her because she’s new and because it’s a discreet sign of attraction. She used to hate being called ‘Montana’ but now she knows its a term of endearment. When he gripes that he doesn’t have the right friends because Mac’s been at the Mayor’s dinner, and she’s been at the opera she just laughs. Before she leaves; she tells him he could go, if only he asked. It’s more blatant and flirtatious that she’s ever been before. On the subway home he talks to that woman, but finds himself wishing for a different voice to come from her mouth and thinking that the eyes are the wrong colour. A few weeks later, when she asks him to meet her at the bar, he honestly thinks its a date, he hopes it is. It’s a surprise to see Mac there and he enjoys her company regardless of the fact he doesn’t like the music. In the end, he kisses her on the cheek, hands her into the cab then goes inside for another drink. He’d honestly hoped it was a date, and he thinks sometimes she acted like it was. When he was carrying her it would have been so easy to kiss her and now he wishes that he had.


End file.
